Orcs
Race : Gray Orc Regions : Damara, Moonsea, Orc, Rashemen, Thesk, Vaasa, or the Vast. The orcs of the eastern lands are concerntrated in the Moonsea and Endless Wastes today, with a much small number scattered through the various lands that lie between. Physical appearance A gray orc looks less bestial than their more savage nrothern kin, but is still obviously nonhuman. They are somewhat hairy, with long manes of bristly hair on their heads, shoulders, and backs. Their faces are less porcine than the mountain orcs, with the exception of their tusks. They have yellow, orange, or red eyes, lupine ears, and black or gray hair. Gray orcs are more apt to wear civilized clothing than mountain orcs, and prefer varying shades of brown, black, blue, or other dark colors. Skin tones are usually gray with mottled patches of lighter or darker gray on the chest and flanks. Gray orcs have the standard age, height, weight, and life expectancy characteristics as a typical orc. Outlook Gray orcs are just as mean, savage, and barbaric as their northern cousins, but they lack the mountain orcs' drive to conquer and enslave. A gray orc is quite likely to react suddenly and irrationally to events, trusting to his heart and instincts more readily than logic. When presented with an opportunity to attack a hated rival, a gray orc doesn't hesitate to attack even if he has been brutally defeated dozens of times before by the same enemy. Relations with other races The gray orcs don't get along well with anyone apart from their immediate tribe. Other orc tribes are viewed with suspicion and jealousy. Since it's assumed that another tribe has it better off than the one you belong to, orc tribes often attack each other to steal resources. They have no particular hatred for other races; gray orcs pretty much hate everyone equally. Notable exceptions are goblins and kobolds (whom the orcs often accept into their tribe as minions or slaves) and ogres (whom the orcs admire for their savage strength.) Race : Half-Orc Regions : Amn, Chessenta, Damara, the Moonsea, the North, Vaasa, and Waterdeep. Half-orcs are fairly common throughout Faerûn. They have no true homeland to call their own and as a result spend most of their lives wandering the world in search of a purpose. Half-orcs are invariably the product of a human and an orc, but stories are told of half-orcs carrying the blood of dwarves, goblins, hobgoblins, and even halflings, gnomes, and elves. Orcs are a fecund race, and such stories likely have some genesis in truth. Physical appearance A half-orc is usually about as tall as a human and a little heavier. Their skin tends to be gray with green or even purple undertones, and their faces feature sloping brows, jutting jaws with prominent teeth, and flat, squashed noses. This and their coarse body hair make their lineage plain for all to see. Outlook Most half-orcs are surly individuals who endure horrible childhoods. They are too course and savage to fit in well with humans, and too fragile and thoughtful to fit in with orcs. As a result, the majority of half-orcs grow up alone and without any influence from orc or human society. Thus, half-orcs speak their mind and act upon their feelings without any fear of repurcussions. They are nomads, loners, and hermits at best, and murderers and savages at worst. Without a place to call home, and often without a family or close friends to count on for companionship, half-orcs learn from an early age to look out for themselves. This is often interpreted as greed or selfishness by other races, but too many half-orcs have learned the hard way that they are not welcome in any land, and must provide for themselves. Relations with other races Half-orcs have uphill battles to fight when interacting with most other races, since many are quick to assume that their orcish blood carries with it an inherent savagry and cruelty. Most half-orcs return this suspicion and trepidation when interacting with others. They make friends only with difficult. Once trust is established, it is often a fleeting thing that can be fractured with one misinterpreted comment. Often, a half-orc joins an adventuring company and never feels fully at ease with her traveling companions no matter how many times they have proven their loyalty.